


Massage

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Pampering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: “Roll over,” Derek said as he put a small pink bottle on the nightstand.Stiles furrowed his brows, confused, but did what Derek told him to and rolled to his stomach. “Okay?”Derek climbed up on the bed to kneel next to Stiles. “Scoot over a little more.” Stiles awkwardly scooted closer to the middle of the bed, and Derek put a hand on his shoulder. “There.” He got the bottle from the nightstand and straddled Stiles’ butt, then Stiles heard the bottle click open and a moment later click closed.“What are you doing?” Stiles asked.He had just gotten home after three days and two nights away because of work, had only just showered before collapsing on their bed, tired and so glad to be home and with Derek again.“Pampering you,” Derek said, his smile clear in his voice, and then he put his warm and slick hands on the back of Stiles’ shoulders.“But that’s my thing,” Stiles grumbled, only to groan when Derek kneaded his stiff muscles. “Oh, that’s good.”Written for the promptMassaging.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 15
Kudos: 318





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189997637392), this one is for Nat, who asked for 16, _Massaging_. This is that. It's fluff and massage and Sterek and nothing else xD I hope you like it =D ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/190021444287)  
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1016864)
> 
> Thank you to [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) for looking this over for me! Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone =)

“Roll over,” Derek said as he put a small pink bottle on the nightstand.

Stiles furrowed his brows, confused, but did what Derek told him to and rolled to his stomach. “Okay?”

Derek climbed up on the bed to kneel next to Stiles. “Scoot over a little more.” Stiles awkwardly scooted closer to the middle of the bed, and Derek put a hand on his shoulder. “There.” He got the bottle from the nightstand and straddled Stiles’ butt, then Stiles heard the bottle click open and a moment later click closed.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked.

He had just gotten home after three days and two nights away because of work, had only just showered before collapsing on their bed, tired and so glad to be home and with Derek again.

“Pampering you,” Derek said, his smile clear in his voice, and then he put his warm and slick hands on the back of Stiles’ shoulders.

“But that’s my thing,” Stiles grumbled, only to groan when Derek kneaded his stiff muscles. “Oh, that’s good.”

Derek laughed softly and leaned forward to press a kiss to his damp hair. “Not exclusively,” he said. “I should get to pamper you too sometimes.”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles groaned.

Derek was _thorough_. His hands were warm and firm, the scent of the massage oil mild and pleasant, and it felt like Derek kneaded every single muscle in Stiles’ body, several of which Stiles had no idea he even had. He started on his shoulders, slowly worked his way up the back of his neck before going down his back, stopped when he found knots or stiffer muscles.

“I might have to do this more often,” Derek said as he was working. “Are you always this stiff?”

“Hnng,” Stiles said, words were not a thing he could manage right then. He was in fucking _heaven_.

Derek laughed softly again. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said.

When he reached Stiles’ lower back, Stiles was starting to get self-conscious about the sounds he was making, because he sorta sounded like he was in a bad porno with all the moaning and groaning.

“God, you are fucking divine,” Stiles moaned.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Derek said, and Stiles huffed out a laugh.

“Good, because fuck, you are so good at this, you can do this whenever you want.”

“I can hear that,” Derek said, his tone teasing, and Stiles’ cheeks heated up.

“Yeah, I’m actually trying _not_ to sound like I’m in a bad porno.”

“I sorta like it,” Derek said, “shows I’m doing something right.”

“You’re doing _everything_ right,” Stiles said, then he moaned when Derek found yet another muscle Stiles didn’t know he had.

“Good,” Derek said softly. A minute later he tugged at the waistband of Stiles’ underwear. “Can I take these off?”

“Kay,” Stiles said, and when Derek gripped them better he lifted his hips for him.

Derek climbed off him to pull the underwear off, then he straddled his thighs instead. He dug his thumbs into Stiles’ cheeks as he thoroughly massaged his butt, and Stiles thought it probably should feel sexual, but it wasn’t, not in the slightest.

He kept going down the back of his thighs, then he sat next to his legs as he massaged his calves. Stiles didn’t want to move ever again, he was so relaxed and comfortable and fucking euphoric with it.

“Wanna turn around so I can do the rest of you?”

Stiles blinked, then he groaned. “Yes, but I don’t wanna move.”

Derek laughed quietly, then he came up next to Stiles’ waist. He grabbed Stiles’ hip and shoulder, then he gently rolled him to his back, and Stiles laughed as he let Derek manhandle him to where and how he wanted him.

“Thanks,” he said when Derek was done. “You’re good at this pampering thing.”

Derek smiled and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips, then he started massaging Stiles’ chest. He didn’t do much on his stomach, mostly just stroked his warm and oil slick hands over him and lightly massaged him, then he went back up to do Stiles’ arm.

“I should do this to you someday soon,” Stiles said, his voice almost slurry with how relaxed and comfortable he was. ”S’nice.”

”It’s very nice,” Derek said softly, working his warm and strong hands down Stiles’ forearm.

He did his hand too, dug his thumb into the base of Stiles’ thumb, gently massaged his whole hand, down each finger, and when he was done he pecked Stiles on the lips again as he climbed over him to do his other arm.

Then he went down his thighs, thoroughly massaged them while straddling Stiles’ lower legs. He ended on his feet, did them as thoroughly as the rest of him, before coming up to sit next to Stiles, who smiled at him.

”That was nice, thank you,” Stiles said, and Derek looked smug as he raised his eyebrows.

”I’m not done yet,” he said, and Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion.

Derek got a little more oil on his hands, then he stroked his fingers over Stiles’ forehead, down his temples, and cupped his cheeks, and he smiled when Stiles groaned softly.

”God, I love you,” Stiles mumbled. ”You’re the best.”

When he had spread the oil on Stiles’ face, Derek started on his jaws, moved his thumbs in little circles against the muscles there, then slowly worked them in circles along his jawline to his chin. He massaged up his cheekbones next, gently but firmly in the little circular movements, lighter on his cheeks, then up to his temples. He stayed there for a moment, and Stiles’ eyes slipped shut, then Derek continued to his forehead. He stroked his brows until Stiles’ jaw was slack, then he ran his thumbs down the bridge of his nose before going back to his forehead to smooth his fingers over it.

He cupped Stiles’ jaws, leaned down to brush a kiss to his slack mouth, and Stiles smiled.

”I sorta want to do your head too, but oil and hair and showers and stuff,” Derek said.

”I don’t care, you can bathe me in olive oil for all I care,” Stiles said.

”Yeah?” Derek asked, and Stiles opened his eyes.

”That was rhetorical, please don’t.”

Derek laughed. ”I’m not gonna bathe you in olive oil.”

”Thanks,” Stiles said, smiling, ”I appreciate that.”

Derek leaned down for a kiss, then he bunched some pillows against the headboard next to Stiles’ head. He got the covers and pulled them over Stiles, then he sat leaned against the headboard right next to him, leaned over to grab him under his arms and tug him up against his chest.

Stiles scooted around a little to help, and when he had his head leaned on Derek’s chest he put his hands on his legs and sighed happily.

”This is nice,” he said. ”Everything is gonna be greasy, but it’s nice.”

”I’ll wash it tomorrow, it’s fine,” Derek said, then he carded his fingers through Stiles’ hair, got his hands in under his head and dug his fingers into his scalp, and Stiles groaned.

”God, you are spoiling me so hard,” he said.

”Mhm,” Derek said. ”You deserve it too, you know.”

Stiles just grunted, clumsily stroked Derek’s knee. He was half asleep it felt like.

”Love you,” he said. ”You’re the best.”

”Love you too,” Derek said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
